


Beg for It

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940's bucky is still in there, Bondage, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Civil War (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Play, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22
Summary: This was for Stanclub's 2500 challenge!Find me on tumblr:https://buckmesideways22.tumblr.com/I love to Chat!





	Beg for It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stanclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanclub/gifts).



The asset slammed her up against the wall. Red hair flew everywhere and low grunt punched from her on impact.

The asset’s metal arm tightened around her throat and it was going for the kill. “Bucky! Stop!” A man’s voice called. With its free hand it pulled out its glock and fired in the direction of the voice. The red head used that as her opportunity to kick the asset in the scrotum. 

“бля, сука!” The asset howled as it fell to the ground. Her leg then came in a roundhouse kick, the bone of her ankle slamming into the asset’s cheek with a brutal force.

“Cap! Now!” She called in a exerted voice. Before the asset could move the man had the asset in a chokehold and another man in a black catsuit was cuffing him with chains. The asset could easily snap through them with its metal arm.

The asset yanked and the chains didn’t break, “Vibranium.” The asset acknowledged. The asset started working out the options it had to complete their mission to kill these people. These “Avengers.”

A small woman came into his line of vision. The asset hadn’t heard her approach because she had been levitating? The asset’s mind struggled to wrap around that. Her eyes glowed red and red energy swirled about her tiny form, “демон!”

The redhead laughed and spoke in a raspy tone, probably from how hard the asset had choked her, “ведьма.”

So she wasn’t a demon, but a witch. She touched her hand to the assets head and the world went black.  
—-  
Bucky woke up strapped to a white table in an all white lab. God, he was sick of labs. His cheek and nuts stung like the dickens and he let out a moan of discomfort. His brain was trying to remember how he had gotten here. His brain often failed him, Zola and Hydra turning it to soup with all their wipes. An IV was in his arm and he was nude aside for the blanket draped over him. 

“James?” He recognized that voice. He’d know it anywhere. Natalia.

“Natalia…” He mumbled, “What happened?”

“You were triggered by a set of words.” She approached the side of the hospital bed and sat on the edge. She was still in her Widow gear.

He gulped. He knew the words. Knew when he saw the red book. His brain flashed to the man sitting across from him in the glass chamber. He smirked as he read the words cruelly. Unleashing the monster that slept inside him.

“Where are we now?” Bucky frowned and looked up at her. She was still devastatingly attractive. He had thought so since the red room. Back when she had convinced him he was more than a machine. That he was a man and she proved it, in the most delicious ways.

“Wakanda. The princess was able to reprogram you.” She informed him. Her voice monotone. Like what she said wasn’t a big deal. If it was true, it was a huge deal.

“You work with Steve now?” He asked. Images of what had taken place in the past few days popped in his head.

She nodded, “He’s a good man.”

He shook his head, “He’s a great man.” He corrected, “And a punk.” He added with a smirk.

She let a small smile crack through the cold exterior she had been putting forth, “Well, you are definitely in there.” 

“How do they know that I’m deprogrammed?” He asked, hopefulness breaking through his voice. 

She gave him a soft look that made his chest ache, “They made me read the words to you again.” She sighed, “Steve almost had a conniption. Thor had to wrestle him to the ground and put his hammer on his chest, so he wouldn’t fight me.”

He gawked at her, “Am I supposed to understand any of what you just said?” 

She shook her head, “No, I guess we have a lot to get you caught up with. Steve’s on a mission. He will help you transition into all this better when he’s back.”

“A mission?” He asked worry coursing through him because Steve had a habit in getting himself in bad situations.

“Him, Tony, T’Challa, and Clint are hunting down the man who triggered you.” She said with a curt nod. At least he didn’t go alone, but had all of them said no, the little shit would have gone by himself either way. 

He frowned, “and am I to be strapped to a table until Steve gets back?”

She shook her head a real smile gracing her cupid’s bow lips, “If my memory serves correctly, you used to enjoy being tied down to tables, beds, chairs…” She teased.

He eyed her with fascination, “And if I recall correctly, and now this could be my memory failin’ me, but you liked to tie me up. I just liked what you did once I was.” He smirked. He remembered bits and pieces of their time together. Visions of her straddling him, shoving her fingers in his mouth, and crying his name flashed in his mind. His cock responded to these memories, waking with a vigor that he hadn’t had in ages. She just did it for him. The only person he had sex with since his tortures began back in the 1940’s. 

“Did you now?” She purred sitting a hand on his thigh, petting his leg slowly. Seductively. Fuck, everything about Natalia was seductive. She lured in with her beauty and punished, she was the black widow. 

He swallowed, “You know I did.” His eyes met her green ones, that sparkled with lust and mischief. Lord help him, he would let this woman do whatever she wanted to him. 

“Do you want it now?” She hummed. Her eyes searched over his entire body and she noted the obvious tenting beneath the sheet. 

He nodded quickly.

“Use your words, James.” She demanded. Her hand clutched the sheet. 

“Yes, I want it.” He whimpered desperately. 

“Good boy, James.” The familiar words soothed him and he let out a groan as she yanked the sheet away, the soft material running over his cock. She straddled him, her widow suit cold pressing against his skin, but even that couldn’t dampen his rock hard erection. She pressed her pillowy lips to his. He growled responsively into her kiss and opened his mouth to her. Her talented tongue swirled around his tongue, wrestling his down, showing her dominance. He loved a woman in charge. He always had, even in the 40’s. 

She pulled back and started to press hot kisses and stinging bites down his neck and chest. She sighed, “You’ve always had the prettiest nipples, James.” She whispered in a tone of slight awe. The praise went straight to his dick and he struggled against the bonds, wanting to touch her. “Ah-ah. You be a good boy, and stay still.” She teased. 

“I want to see yours.” He groaned as she sucked one of his between her lush red lips. The sensation made his cock ache and then he hissed out a hot breath when she bit him. Hard. “Natalia…”

She smirked and then crawled off him. She slowly unzipped the front of her suit, a purple silky bra beneath and then a glimmery silver pair of panties. She hadn’t been planning seduction or they would have matched, but god did they look good and draw the eye. Then she pulled one arm free, then the other. The top part hung at her hips, revealing the scar he had given her when he was under hydra control. A memory flashed in his brain of her making him trace the mark, over and over, and beg for forgiveness as she edged him then refused to let him come until 4 hours of teasing had passed. He struggled in the bonds again wanting to touch her even more. A shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. Would she deprive them both today? They hadn’t had sex together in years. He hadn’t had anyone since. 

She rolled the material off her hips. The creamy pale skin of her thighs seemed to glisten in the light of the white room. She leaned down and unzipped her boots and kicked them to the side and finished peeling the suit away. She circled around the bed, her hands running softly over each part of him. When she started the circle he could see the panties were a thong and a longing groan broke from his chest.

“Always so needy, James.” She cooed and then climbed back on the bed between his legs. She pressed butterfly kisses to his stomach, her tongue snaked over the planes of his abs and he shuddered beneath her tongue. She nuzzled around his groin but didn’t even accidentally touch his balls or cock. She was precise in her movements. Teasing him with each delicious stroke of her soft palms. 

“Please Natalia!” He growled and bucked his cock upwards in front of her face.

“That’s right, James. Beg for it.” She commanded, her eyes dark with lust. She leaned back, staring down his cock. She reached back and unsnapped her purple bra and held the cups in front of her generous breast, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to suck on your perfect tits.” He rasped. His eyes darted between her eyes and breast. He wanted to see her reaction, but also take in the reveal. 

“Such a good boy for me.” She purred. She let her breasts bob free with a gorgeous bounce. He leaned upwards as far as he could in his bond, frenzied to get his mouth on her pretty pink nipples. She leaned forward to meet him, cupping her breast and bringing it to his mouth. He rubbed his face against her silky skin then took her between his lips. She whined out a sexy moan that made him subconsciously rock his hips with need.

He sucked hard, remembering how she liked it. Her fingers dug in and yanked at his long hair and she rocked back against him. The only thing separating them was that stupid silver thong, that in his mind, just became his biggest enemy. Their sexes ground together and he let out a husky moan. 

She smiled, giving him the most sultry look he had ever seen and he released her from his lips. “You want to be inside me?”

“God yes!” He roared. She leaned down undoing the straps that bound him to the table. With one hand free he cupped her breast, moaning at the weight in his hand. Then the metal one popped free and it shot to her hip and squeezed. 

He flipped them quickly, his tolerance for the game done. He ripped her thong away, “I need to be inside you now.” He crawled overtop her. His cock rubbing precum along her shaven mons. 

“Yes! James, fuck me until I can’t walk. Until my pussy aches!” She demanded. He was helpless to do anything but obey. He ran his head through the slickness between her lips and quivered. She felt gloriously wet. Then he lined up at the entrance and slammed forward. 

She howled with pleasure, loving how rough he was taking her. He pistoned his hips, ragged breaths escaping him. She hooked her legs around him, as if she was trying to trap him to her body. As if he would ever leave! 

His skin slapped against her as he fucked into her with vigor. Her pussy sheathed his cock perfectly. God, they fit together so well. Her hands clenched his shoulders, her nails dug into him, breaking the skin. He didn’t care. She felt too fucking good to care.

“You fuck so good, James!” She cried as he stirred himself inside her, grinding against her clit. He slammed his lips over her kiss swollen ones and devoured her mouth.

“You’re so fucking perfect! So wet!” He growled. He gripped her hips and started using every ounce of muscle to take her as hard as possible. His shakey memory flashed images of her orgasming so prettily in his mind when he did this. He needed to see that. Needed to feel her clutch him again. 

She bellowed his name and her hips stuttered beneath him. Her body contorted, her eyes clenched closed, and she let out delirious moans. She was indescribably beautiful in the throws of her orgasm. 

Her cunt squeezed him like a vice and he roared. He couldn’t take it. Watching her, feeling her, tasting her, it was all too much. His hips twitched a few small thrusts and he burst inside her. Jet after jet of his scalding seed filling her heat. Nothing had ever felt so fucking good.

He collapsed forward. Their sweaty bodies tangled together. He leaned his body to the side to not crush her. She rolled towards him and gave him a cute smile and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “Good boy, James.”


End file.
